The Scar
by Miss JaD
Summary: //Traduction d'une fic de Mysid, appartient à la série de Lovers for Tonight// Un ami de Sirius Black et un loup garou, il ne peut être qu'un mangemort. Vous pensiez qu'ils le laisseraient repartir libre le 1e Novembre 1981? Slash RLSB


**Auteur: **_Mysid_

**Note de l'auteur: **Dans le chapitre 4 " Secret Creature" de "Go Back to Being Friends", Sirius voit pour la première fois les cicatrices que Remus a acquis pendant qu'il était à Askaban. Une cicatrice en particulier attire son attention. C'est histoire "derrière" cette cicatrice (Vous devriez peut-être lire "Go Back to Being Friends" avant de lire cette histoire)

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**Note de la traductrice**: Je tiens à remercier Temys qui m'a fait découvrir cette série ainsi que l'auteur d'exception qu'est Mysid qui a bien voulu me confier ses chefs-d'oeuvre.

J'implore aussi, par avance, votre pardon pour toutes les fautes de traduction, sachant que je fais dans le scientifique, et pas dans le littéraire Je remercie d'ailleurs _Temys_ pour aide et son soutien moral ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

"**The Scar" **

**(Histoire 'compagne' de "Go Back to Being Friends")**

Sirius posa doucement ses doigts sur une large bande de tissu cicatriciel encerclant le poignet droit de Remus, la cicatrice d'une brûlure par l'argent. Le loup n'avait pas fait ça. Il leva les yeux vers Remus, une question muette dans son regard.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Debout, à la limite de la propriété—la limite la plus éloignée de tous les sorts qui avaient protégé cette maison et sa famille il fut un temps—Remus sentait les restes de puissantes magies, les deux à la fois, noire et banche. L'énergie dansait le long de sa peau et hérissait les cheveux sur le dos de son cou. L'odeur métallique de l'ozone, créée quand les sorts avaient fendus l'air, lui piquait le nez. Même les ombres semblaient plus profondes et sombres ici. La magie imprégnait l'air d'une telle manière que Remus pensait que même les inspecteurs moldus, grimpant à travers les ruines de la maison, pouvaient la sentir.

Au milieu des débris qui avaient autrefois formés une maison: briques, charpente brisée, morceaux de plâtre et de lattes, verre fracassé, il y avait tout ce qui avait fait de la maison un foyer: les rideaux avec des oeillets qui avaient encadrés la fenêtre de la cuisine, la table à manger où Lily et James avaient partagés des repas avec leurs amis, de précieux livres, et les jouets de Harry. Les jouets, ou ce qui avait été un jour, des jouets, étaient les plus éparpillés dans tout ça. La nursery avait été au coeur de la tempête. Remus leva les yeux pour fixer les branches du saule derrière lui. Un animal en peluche, un griffon avec l'une des ailes arrachée par le souffle de l'explosion, était accroché dans les branches, juste à sa portée. L'un des yeux en verre avait disparu. L'autre lui rendait son regard avec un air de reproche.

"Excusez moi," dit une femme à sa droite.

Remus continuait de fixer le griffon._ "Tu as tout vu, n'est-ce pas?" _pensa-t-il.

"Excusez moi, je sais combien tout le monde veut voir l'endroit où a été battu Vous-Savez-Qui, mais il y a des moldus dans le quartier. Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de rentrer chez vous pour mettre des vêtements moldus avant de revenir?"

"C'était ma maison," dit Remus. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du griffon. _"Tu as vu Lily mourir. Tu as vu Harry se retrouver tout seul."_

"Qui êtes vous?" demanda-t-elle. "Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les Potter qui habitaient là."

"Je ne vivais pas là, mais c'était ma maison. Ils étaient ma famille."

"Je suis vraiment désolée." Elle commença à s'éloigner, mais hésita. "Ecoutez, ça ne me plait pas de vous dire ça, mais ce sont les ordres du Ministère. Vous devez vraiment porter des vêtements moldus si vous voulez rester ici. C'est déjà assez difficile de leur faire croire à une explosion de gaz sans qu'il n'y ait de badauds en robes."

Remus fit un signe de la tête sans la regarder. Il partirait bientôt. Il avait besoin de trouver Peter. Ils pleureraient ensemble, pour James, pour Lily, et pour Sirius.

"_Padfoot, pauvre fou, tu as toujours été trop courageux pour ton propre bien. Pourquoi as-tu laissé quelqu'un savoir que tu étais le Gardien du Secret? Tu me l'as dit, et je sais que tu n'avais plus confiance en moi. Je pouvais le voir dans tes yeux ; me regarder te rendait si triste. A qui d'autre l'as-tu dit? Est-ce que tu étais assez audacieux pour lancer Voldemort à tes trousses? Est-ce que tu as cru que tu pourrais le tuer? Est-ce que tu as pensé qu'il te tuerait après avoir appris où étaient James et sa famille? Est-ce que tu as cru que tu pourrais emporter le secret dans la tombe et les protéger pour toujours?"_

Remus ne voulait même pas imaginer comment ils avaient dû torturer Sirius pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient de lui. Il espérait juste qu'une fois qu'ils l'avaient brisé, ils avaient été assez cléments pour le tuer rapidement. Pour Sirius, aucune torture ne pouvait être pire que de savoir qu'il avait échoué à protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

Remus se retourna pour partir. Les restes du sort d'anti-apparition s'accrochèrent à lui, momentanément, comme des toiles d'araignées déchirées. Il voulait fuir tout ça avant de transplaner chez Peter. Il se fichait totalement que des moldus le voient transplaner—il était au-delà de tels soucis aujourd'hui—mais il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Il croisa deux moldues entre deux âges qui marchaient vers la maison en ruine.

"—seulement on ne se sent plus en sécurité avec le gaz de ville."

"Vous êtes au courant de l'explosion d'une conduite de gaz à Canterbury, non?"

Peter habitait dans le quartier sorcier de Canterbury. Remus tourna les talons et espionna leur conversation d'une manière indiscrète.

"Ca s'est passé ce matin. En plein milieu du quartier commerçant. Ca s'est propagé sur toute la moitié de la rue."

"Quelqu'un a été blessé?"

"J'ai entendu dire que oui. Au moins dix personnes ont été tuées et deux fois plus ont été blessées."

Remus transplana juste devant chez Peter et cogna à la porte. _"S'il te plait dis moi que tu vas bien, Peter. S'il te plait."_ Il savait qu'il y avait très peu de chances que Peter ait été dans le quartier commerçant moldu, spécialement aujourd'hui, mais il avait besoin de voir Peter. Peter et Harry étaient la seule famille qu'il lui restait au monde. La panique s'empara de son cœur, et, juste le fait de voir Peter vivant et en bonne santé le calmerait. _"S'il te plait dis-moi que tu vas bien, Peter. Tu dois t'occuper de Harry. Tu es le seul qui puisse."_

Devant lui la porte s'ouvrit, mais ce n'était pas Peter. Un grand sorcier avec une cicatrice sur la joue se tenait dans l'encadrement, sa baguette pointée sur Remus. Une sorcière avec les cheveux coupés à ras était également devant l'entrée, et elle avait elle aussi sa baguette à la main.

Remus se tendit pour regarder dans les pièces qui étaient visibles, espérant apercevoir son ami. "Est-ce que Peter est là? J'ai besoin de voir Peter."

"Qui êtes-vous?" demanda le sorcier. Remus réalisa que Peter n'était pas en vue et essaya de se focaliser sur le sorcier qui bloquait l'accès à la maison. Il lui semblait vaguement familier—un auror qui avait occasionnellement travaillé avec Sirius et James.

"Je suis Remus Lupin. Je suis un ami de Peter. J'ai besoin de le voir."

"Lupin?" répéta le sorcier. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent comme il resserrait sa prise sur sa baguette. "Je crois que vous feriez mieux de venir avec nous," dit-il à Remus. "Des personnes veulent vous parler."

Remus secoua la tête. "Dites-moi seulement que Peter va bien. S'il vous plait. J'ai besoin de savoir."

"Venez avec nous," réitéra le sorcier. La légère pointe de menace dans son ton fit comprendre à Remus qu'il n'avait pas le choix sur ce point.

Remus tendit sa baguette et laissa l'auror en toucher le bout avec la sienne. Tout deux transplanèrent, Remus cédant le control de leur destination à l'autre sorcier. Remus reconnu la grande pièce qu'il avait déjà fréquenté. Les bureaux de cette salle étaient ceux où travaillaient beaucoup d'aurors quand la paperasserie avait besoin d'être faite. Juste à quelques mètres de là se trouvait un bureau avec une empreinte noire peinte à la surface.

Un intense hurlement de désespoir et de solitude emplit l'esprit de Remus. Son compagnon était mort ; sa meute était brisée. Il tomba pratiquement à genou et laissa aller son chagrin. Il se cramponna à sa seule bouée de sauvetage dans cette tempête, le fait de savoir que toute sa meute n'était pas partie. _"Harry est vivant. Peter est vivant—jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me dise le contraire."_

"Mettez votre baguette là dedans," ordonna l'auror. Il tenait ouvert le tiroir d'un bureau. Remus détestait se séparer de sa baguette ; il détestait être désarmé. Mais là, entouré par pas moins de cinq aurors, et en ce jour où la plupart des mangemorts étaient désespérés et les aurors probablement très énervés, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de débattre là dessus. Remus plaça sa baguette dans le tiroir ouvert. L'auror le ferma et le verrouilla magiquement. Même si Remus était capable de faire un sort d'appel sans baguette, il n'arriverait pas à la faire sortir de ce tiroir.

"Par là," dit le sorcier et il fit un geste avec sa main libre pour que Remus le précède dans un étroit couloir. "Là dedans," dit-il comme il ouvrait une porte en métal. C'était une petite pièce toute simple, avec pour seuls meubles, une table et quatre chaises. C'était ce à quoi Remus s'était attendu, une salle d'interrogatoire. Remus entra et s'attendit à ce que le sorcier le suive. A la place, le sorcier ferma la porte à clé, et Remus se retrouva seul dans la cage.

Remus se laissa glisser, s'accroupit dans un coin et pressa ses paupières l'une contre l'autre. Le griffon borgne le fixait encore avec un air de reproches._ "Tu aurais dû les protéger. A chaque fois que tu as eu besoin d'eux, ils étaient là pour toi. Ils avaient besoin de toi, et tu n'étais pas là. Tu les as laissé tomber." _Il courba la tête, et lentement, racla les côtés et le dos de son cou avec ses ongles, laissant quatre traces rouges apparaître de chaque côté. S'il avait eu ses griffes, le sang aurait coulé.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

"Remus? Est-ce que ça va?"

La voix lui était familière. Remus leva les yeux pour voir que le sorcier à la cicatrice était revenu avec une sorcière aux cheveux blancs et Frank Longbottom. Frank avait été à Gryffindor quatre ans avant que Remus n'arrive à Howgarts, et il était l'un des rares aurors qui se fichait de savoir si Remus assistait Sirius et James dans leur travail. Bien sûr, c'était comme ça jusqu'à ce que Sirius et James arrêtent de demander l'aide de Remus. Frank s'accroupit devant Remus l'air inquiet.

"Est-ce que Peter est vivant, Frank?" Remus commençait à avoir peur de la réponse à cette question. Il y avait bien une raison pour que des aurors aient été dans la maison de Peter.

"Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il est peut-être mort, Mr. Lupin?" demanda la sorcière avec un ton sérieux. Franck se retourna vers elle. Elle était celle qui lançait les hostilités dans cette pièce.

Remus se colla contre le mur et se releva. Plus tôt il répondrait à ses questions, plus tôt il obtiendrait la réponse à sa question. Il prit place à la table et la sorcière s'assit en face de lui. Frank et l'autre sorcier restèrent debout, de chaque côté de Remus, pas assez proches pour l'enserrer, mais là.

"Je suis allé chez lui. Il n'était pas là. Des aurors y étaient. Est-ce qu'il est mort?"

"Pourquoi êtes-vous allé là bas?"

"Nos meilleurs amis viennent juste de mourir. Je voulais être avec mon ami."

"Pas d'autres raisons?"

"Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante!" aboya-t-il. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration. "J'ai entendu dire qu'une conduite de gaz avait explosé à Canterbury. Je voulais m'assurer que Peter allait bien."

Du coin de l'oeil, Remus remarqua que le sorcier à la cicatrice avait détourné les yeux vers la sorcière, juste un moment. Elle continuait à soutenir le regard de Remus, et lui le sien.

"Vous avez entendu dire qu'une conduite de gaz avait explosé à Canterbury et vous avez tout de suite pensé à Mr. Pettigrew. Etrange lien que vous avez fait là, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui. J'avais juste besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien."

"Pourquoi avez-vous relié les deux?"

"Je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai juste paniqué, je crois."

"Pourquoi? Est-ce que Mr. Pettigrew a l'habitude de passer du temps dans la partie moldue de Canterbury? Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce qu'il soit là bas ce matin?"

"Non, il préfère le quartier sorcier."

"Alors je vous le redemande. Pourquoi avez-vous relié les deux?"

Remus se força à retracer le chemin que son esprit avait prit. "J'étais chez les Potter. Le Ministère essayait de faire passer ce qu'il était arrivé pour une explosion de gaz. J'ai entendu, par hasard, quelqu'un dire qu'il y avait eu une autre explosion de gaz à Canterbury. J'ai eu peur que ce soit la maison de Peter, et que le Ministère n'utilise le même mensonge là bas. Même quand j'ai su que c'était dans le quartier commerçant, j'étais toujours effrayé. J'avais besoin de voir Peter. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien. J'ai toujours besoin de savoir."

"Je suis désolé, Remus," dit doucement Frank. "Il est mort." La sorcière lança à Franck un regard furieux pour avoir parlé sans sa permission.

Le hurlement de douleur envahit à nouveau l'esprit de Remus. Il pouvait voir que la sorcière lui parlait, mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Ses mots ne l'atteignaient pas. Il se leva brusquement, cognant la chaise en reculant. Il retourna dans le coin et se laissa glisser à nouveau, accroupit. Il enterra son visage dans ses genoux et laissa, finalement, couler ses larmes. Pour le petit Peter, qui essayait toujours de dépasser les attentes des autres. Pour l'audacieux Sirius, qui voulait toujours protéger ses amis. Pour le gentil James, qui trouvait le bon équilibre dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Pour l'affectueuse Lily, qui ne verrait jamais son enfant bien-aimé grandir. Pour Harry, qui grandirait sans jamais connaître les merveilleuses personnes qui l'ont tant aimé. Pour lui-même, parce qu'il était seul au monde. Sa meute s'en était allée.

Il prit vaguement conscience d'une main sur son épaule et de futiles mots de réconfort. Frank essayait de l'aider, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Le monde de Remus n'était plus.

"Si vous en avez fini avec la comédie," dit la sorcière avec acidité, "J'aurais d'autres questions."

Remus releva les yeux vers elle et grogna. Comment _osait-elle_ banaliser sa perte! Une colère rouge sang se propagea à travers son crâne et submergea son chagrin. Il se releva et, d'un geste, empoigna le dossier de la chaise à terre. Le sorcier à la cicatrice le braqua de sa baguette, prêt à agir, mais Remus redressa seulement la chaise et fit face à son interrogatrice une fois encore. Cette fois, il prit la précaution de s'asseoir à distance de la table. S'il se mettait assez en colère pour lui bondir dessus, il voulait que les deux sorciers aient de bonnes chances de le stupéfixer ou de le tuer avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Il préfèrerait qu'ils le tuent.

"Parlons de Sirius Black," dit-elle.

Remus lui lança un regard furieux, attendant sa question.

"Saviez-vous qu'il était le Gardien du Secret des Potter?"

"Oui, il me l'a dit," répondit Remus. Cette question était logique. Ils avaient besoin de trouver qui avait dit à Voldemort que Sirius était le Gardien du Secret. Remus savait qu'il était le principal suspect. _"Créature des ténèbres, tu te souviens?"_

"Pourquoi vous l'a-t-il dit?"

"Je ne sais pas. Il n'aurait pas dû."

Remus vit une lueur d'incertitude dans ses yeux; cette réponse n'était pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait. "Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça?" demanda-t-elle calmement.

"Il pensait que j'étais un putain de mangemort et il me l'a tout de même dit. C'était un sacré petit malin, mais il a toujours eu plus de couilles que de cervelle." Remus ne voyait aucune raison de surveiller son langage à l'égard de cette sorcière en particulier. Il espérait la mettre aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle voulait le faire avec lui.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, il 'pensait' que vous étiez un mangemort? Soit vous l'êtes, soit vous ne l'êtes pas."

Remus ri froidement. "Pour les archives, je ne le suis pas. Mais je dirais la même chose si j'en étais un, n'est-ce pas?" Frank était resté en arrière, maintenant près du mur. Le Remus de cette pièce n'était pas le timide et tranquille Remus qu'il pensait connaître. "Après que les attaques contre les Potter aient commencées, Dumbledore nous a annoncé qu'il pensait qu'un proche de James et Lily était un espion. Mes amis ont décidés que c'était moi. Ils essayaient d'agir comme s'ils me faisaient toujours confiance, mais je savais."

"Pourquoi vous ont-ils suspecté?" demanda-t-elle. "Qu'aviez-vous fait pour hériter de leur méfiance?"

"Je n'avais rien _fait_ du tout. J'étais un suspect tout désigné, non?"

"Pourquoi?"

"_Ils ne savent pas!"_ réalisa Remus avec choc. Il avait supposé qu'il était questionné comme ça parce qu'il était suspecté d'être un allié de Voldemort, et qu'il était suspecté d'être un allié de Voldemort parce qu'il était un loup-garou.

"POURQUOI?" exigea la sorcière.

Le regard de Remus passa sur Frank puis revint vers elle à nouveau. _"Et merde!"_ S'ils se méfiaient déjà de lui sans cette information, ils ne le croiraient jamais s'ils savaient. Mais s'il ne leur disait pas ils finiraient bien par l'apprendre et alors ils se demanderaient pourquoi il l'avait caché.

"Vous les avez fait vous suspecter, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle. "Dumbledore a annoncé aux Potter qu'il y avait un espion. Il ne savait pas qu'il y en avait deux. Vous les avez laissé vous suspecter pour qu'ils ne suspectent pas Black. N'est-ce pas pour ça que Black vous a laissé en vie?"

"De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? Pourquoi quelqu'un suspecterait Sirius?"

"Il a tué les Potter. Il a tué Pettigrew. Il vous a laissé en vie. Pourquoi? Vous étiez son complice. Vous étiez dans le coup tous les deux. Vous avez rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui ensemble." Ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis mais brillaient intensément. Elle parlait avec conviction et assurance.

"Vous avez tort," murmura Remus comme sa respiration se faisait superficielle. "Sirius ne voudrait jamais— il ne pourrait jamais— Voldemort a tué James et Lily."

"Black était le Gardien du Secret. Voldemort ne pouvait pas les trouver sans son aide. Et Black ne pouvait pas devenir le Gardien du Secret sans votre aide."

"Les mangemorts l'ont capturé. Ils l'ont torturé. Ils doivent l'avoir fait. Sirius ne trahirait jamais personne de son plein gré." Même comme Remus essayait de convaincre les autres, une petite voix obsédante parlait dans un coin de sa tête. _"Mais il l'a FAIT, il t'a trahit, volontairement. Il a dit à Snape comment pénétrer dans le tunnel."_

La sorcière se cala sur sa chaise et croisa les bras triomphalement. "Sirius Black était indemne et libre jusqu'a ce que nous le capturions. Vous allez devoir inventer une nouvelle histoire, Mr. Lupin."

"Sirius a tué Peter, Remus," dit Frank. "Il y a des témoins."

"Non, pas Sirius," murmura Remus. "Il ne voudrait pas tuer Peter. Il ne pourrait tuer personne." La voix dans sa tête n'était pas d'accord. _"Il a essayé de tuer Snape. Il t'a utilisé pour essayer de tuer Snape."_

"Il _a_ tué Pettigrew et une douzaine de moldus assez malchanceux pour se trouver sur son chemin," insista la sorcière. "Les témoins ont dit qu'il avait ri en voyant le carnage qu'il avait provoqué. Et il vous a utilisé pour détourner les soupçons de lui. Il vous a utilisé, comme ça il pouvait garder la confiance des Potter."

"_Il t'a utilise. Il t'a utilisé."_

"Pourquoi l'avez-vous aidé, Mr. Lupin?"

"_Parce que j'ai été un idiot. Parce que je l'aimais."_ Remus resta silencieux et fixa ses mains. Dans sa tête il voyait ses mains toucher et caresser Sirius. Des mains fantômes commençaient à toucher Remus. Son corps se souvenait de la sensation à chaque fois que Sirius l'avait touché. Le bras de Sirius autour de ses épaules comme il lui assurait qu'il trouvait ça 'cool' que Remus soit un loup-garou. Leur deux corps étroitement liés comme ils jouaient à se battre pour la dernière grenouille en chocolat. La fourrure de Padfoot contre sa peau nue comme il frissonnait, couché sur le sol de la Cabanne Hurlante. Les mains de Sirius caressant sa peau nue comme ils faisaient l'amour la première fois. Les mains de Sirius sur ses épaules comme il se tenait debout, discutant avec James, ignorant que Remus avait décidé qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être amants.

La sorcière l'interrompit dans ses pensées. "Pourquoi l'avez-vous aidé? Pourquoi avez-vous rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui?"

"Je vais vous dire pourquoi," dit une voix bourrue comme la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau.

L'odeur nauséabonde du Tue-Loup émanait de l'homme par vagues. Remus se précipita au fond de la pièce, essayant de rester le plus loin possible de la puanteur du poison, mais dans une si petite salle, il n'y avait nulle part où aller. Il haleta superficiellement, essayant d'éviter que le poison ne pénètre trop loin dans ses poumons. Frank fixa Remus, essayant de comprendre son étrange comportement.

"Il aime tuer; il vit pour tuer," dit l'homme. "Tout ceux de son espèce le font. Le sang est ce pour quoi ils vivent." Il jeta une lourde chaîne en acier avec des menottes sur la table. "Le Ministère exige que les loups-garous soient enchaînés durant l'interrogatoire et qu'un représentant de la Commission de Contrôle des Loups-Garous soit présent. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait appeler?"

"Loup-garou?" Les yeux de Frank s'élargirent comme il fixait Remus. "Remus, dis-lui que tu n'es pas—" Frank réalisa que c'était la vérité. "C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas devenu auror. Le meilleur de ta classe en Défense. Je me suis toujours demandé. James et Sirius savaient, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr qu'ils savaient," dit l'Officier de la Commission de Contrôle des Loups-Garous avec un sourire méprisant. Il laissa tomber un rouleau sur le bureau à côté de la chaîne. "Lisez ça. Ca raconte comment Black a essayé d'aider Lupin à tuer un étudiant membre de Poudlard pendant la pleine lune. Ils y seraient arrivés si Potter n'était pas intervenu. Dumbledore a appelé ça 'une farce,' et ils s'en sont sortis comme ça, mais je savais que Black et son monstre apprivoisé continueraient à tuer."

La sorcière déroula le parchemin et commença à parcourir le rapport, ses yeux ralentissant pour lire certains passages avec soin.

"Reviens sur la chaise, Loup. Mains derrière le dos." dit l'officier comme il ramassait la chaîne et la lançait à Frank. "Vous, enchaînez le à ça."

Remus fit ce qu'il lui avait dit. Les yeux de Frank étaient baissés comme il venait vers Remus, mais Remus ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il détestait devoir l'enchaîner, ou si, à présent, lui aussi pensait que Remus était coupable. Remus sentit la main de Frank passer la chaîne entre les barreaux de la chaise, puis, la froideur de la première menotte qui se refermait sur son poignet gauche. La seconde menotte elle, était brûlante._"De l'argent!" _Remus siffla comme il serrait les dents, luttant contre la douleur. Il sentit les doigts de Frank s'agiter pour l'ouvrir, mais échouer.

"Elle est en argent! Sa peau se couvre déjà de cloques. Ouvrez la!" hurla Frank à l'autre sorcier.

"Une seule des menottes est en argent?" demanda le sorcier à la cicatrice avec une légère curiosité.

"Croyez moi, c'est une bonne chose," répondit l'officier. "Si elles étaient toutes les deux en argent, les âmes sensibles au Ministère diraient que nous l'avons torturé pour lui arracher des aveux. Mais avec une seule, on peut dire qu'on utilisait des 'restrictions' pendant qu'on traitait avec lui. Nous allons maintenir la douleur juste assez pour être en sécurité." Il se dirigea derrière Remus et fit fusionner le bout de la chaîne avec le sol, "Unito." (_ah la traduction des formules magiques est assez subtile alors pour l'instant, on laisse le latin_)

"Il est enchaîné à la chaise et au sol," dit Frank avec colère. "Jusqu'à quel point avez-vous besoin d'être en sécurité? Vous n'avez pas besoin de le laisser souffrir. Ouvrez celle en argent!"

"Je connais les loups-garous mieux que vous, mon garçon." Il posa les doigts sur la garde du poignard à sa taille. Elle était en argent. Remus était sûr que la lame l'était aussi. "Ils sont forts, ils sont rapides, et ils sont intelligents. Et celui là est un sorcier parfaitement dressé à se battre. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir combien de sorts Voldemort lui a apprit. Je ne reste pas dans la même pièce que lui à moins que je ne sache qu'il souffre assez pour ne pas pouvoir penser clairement à faire de la magie."

"Venetia?" Frank s'adressa à la sorcière.

"Ca reste comme ça," répondit-elle sans détacher les yeux du parchemin.

"Et merde! Je vais revenir, Remus," promit Frank comme il sortait de la salle avec fracas.

_xxxxxxx_

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent un brouillard de questions, de nausées provoquées par le Tue-Loup, et de douleurs, aussi bien physique qu'émotionnelles. Le feu qui encerclait son poignet était constant et par conséquent, il était plus facile d'y insensibiliser son cerveau. La douleur physique était quelque chose que chaque loup-garou connaissait bien. La douleur émotionnelle était plus difficile. C'était un couteau poignardant à maintes reprises, et tordant son coeur.

Les mêmes questions revenaient encore et encore comme la sorcière et l'officier essayaient de le forcer à faire une gaffe et à dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire. Quelques questions appelaient aux démentis habituels.

"Pourquoi avez-vous rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui?"

"Je ne l'ai pas rejoint."

"Quand l'avez-vous rejoint?"

"Je ne l'ai pas fait."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a promit?"

"Rien."

"Est-ce que d'autres loups-garous étaient avec lui?"

"Je ne sais rien à propos des autres. Je sais juste que je ne l'étais pas."

"Est-ce que vous et Black l'avez rejoint ensemble?"

"Je ne l'ai pas rejoint."

"Est-ce que vous êtes allé chez Pettigrew pour le tuer?"

"Non, je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien."

"Comment saviez-vous qu'il était en danger?"

"Je vous l'ai dit. J'ai entendu parler de l'explosion d'une conduite de gaz, et j'ai paniqué."

Quelques questions le blessaient plus. Elles ravivaient des souvenirs.

"Pourquoi Black est-il allé à Canterbury? Est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de tuer Pettigrew depuis le début?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Est-ce qu'il voyait Pettigrew comme une menace?"

_/-/_

"_S-sirius. Où est-ce que vous—Je peux venir avec vous?" bégaya Peter, mais il se tu, hésitant devant l'air réprobateur sur le visage de Sirius._

"_Remus et moi avons du travail à faire," murmura-t-il froidement, "Tu serais dans nos pattes."_

_/-/_

"Non. Une contrariété parfois, mais jamais une menace."

"Et à quoi assimilait-il Severus Snape quand il a essayé de le tuer? Une contrariété ou une menace?"

/-/

_James se tortilla, mal à l'aise sur l'une des dures chaises de l'infirmerie. "Il est vraiment désolé, Remus. Il avait pas l'intention de faire ça."_

"_Mais il l'a fait."_

"_Il a juste paniqué quand Snape a dit qu'il t'avait vu aller jusqu'au saule et qu'il a commencé à sous-entendre qu'il savait pourquoi tu quittais l'école. Il disait qu'il allait te faire exclure, et—"_

"_Et Sirius a pensé que ce serait mieux de me laisser le tuer."_

_/-/_

"Une menace."

"Et alors vous avez décidé de le tuer."

"Non, Sirius a agit seul. Je ne savais ce que Sirius avait fait jusqu'au matin suivant."

"Pas très originales vos histoires, n'est-ce pas? Vous l'avez aidé il y a cinq ans et puis vous avez prétendu être un complice involontaire. Vous l'avez aidé cette année et prétendez avoir été un complice involontaire une fois de plus. Mais dîtes-moi, si vous n'êtes vraiment pas son complice, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours vivant?"

_/-/_

"_Bas les pattes, Sirius. Je vais mettre du sang sur tes robes."_

"_Je m'en fiche, Moony. J'aime prendre soin de toi, et crois-moi, en ce moment c'est ce dont tu as besoin."_

_/-/_

"Il était protecteur avec moi."

"Juste avec vous?"

_/-/_

_Sirius, douze ans, s'intercalant entre Peter et trois Slytherins de sixième année qui l'avaient provoqué. Padfoot grognant et grondant sur un troll qui s'avançait trop près de Prongs. Sirius se balançant sur un hamac, un petit enfant aux cheveux noirs couché sur sa poitrine._

_/-/_

"Il était protecteur envers tout ses amis."

"Mais vous êtes le seul de ses amis qu'il a laissé vivre. Pourquoi?"

_/-/_

_Sirius se recula contre les draps, ses yeux brillant intensément, ses lèvres rouge sombre meurtries par les baisers._

"_Putain, t'es une bête de sexe, Moony!" (Merci Temys ;p)_

_"C'est fait exprès le jeu de mots?"_

_/-/_

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi."

"Vous êtes le seul qui reste. Pourquoi ?"

_/-/_

"_Treize pouces, deux pour l'allée," marmonna une voix calme. _

_Remus ouvrit les yeux et fixa un moment le plafond de l'infirmerie avant de se tourner prudemment vers la voix. Sirius était allongé sur le sol en pierre, des livres tout autour de lui comme il écrivait sur un rouleau de parchemin._

"_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là par terre?"_

_Sirius leva les yeux avec un sourire. _

"_Je voulais pas que tu te réveilles tout seul."_

_/-/_

"Pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas tué vous aussi?"

_/-/_

"_T'es un génie, James!" Sirius ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de James, puis il se jeta sur Remus dans le lit voisin. "Pense s'y, Moony! Si on est des animagi, on pourra te tenir compagnie pendant la pleine lune. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul à nouveau. C'est ça le pire, n'est-ce pas? Ca le serait pour moi. Je déteste être seul."_

_/-/_

"Il l'a fait. Je suis seul; c'est comme être mort."

_xxxxxxx_

D'ici au retour de Frank, Remus avait presque oublié sa promesse de revenir. Sa réalité s'était réduite à cette petite pièce et aux souvenirs qu'il avait revécus à l'intérieur. En voyant Frank entrer avec Dumbledore et une femme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, Remus ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé que les secours soient là, ou déçu qu'il n'y ait maintenant plus aucun espoir que le sorcier de la Commission de Contrôle ne glisse la lame en argent entre ses côtes et en plein dans son coeur.

"N'essayez pas d'intervenir, Mr le Directeur," dit la sorcière, Venetia. "Il n'est plus votre étudiant, et vous ne pouvez plus le couvrir comme vous l'avez fait quand il avait seize ans."

"Nous ne sommes pas là pour les actes de Remus. Nous sommes là pour les votre. Vous le torturez avec de l'argent, et cela _doit_ cesser."

La sorcière qui était entrée avec Dumbledore plaça un parchemin sur la table en face de Venetia. "Ceci provient du bureau du Directeur de la Division des Créatures du Ministère de la Magie. Il vous rappelle que les Loups-Garous sous forme humaine doivent être attachés avec des chaînes en acier pendant l'interrogatoire, et confinés derrière une porte ou des barreaux en acier suivant le contexte. A aucun moment il n'est question d'utiliser de l'argent pour renforcer la détention ou pour obtenir des aveux."

L'officier grogna comme il se tenait debout et gesticulait derrière Remus, "Bon dieu d'âmes sensibles de bureaucrates qui bichonnent tout ces maudits monstres. Et après quand c'est leur famille qui se fait déchirer les entrailles, c'est notre faute." Il toucha la menotte en argent avec sa baguette comme il la dégageait avec le mot ironique "_lock_."

Remus laissa son bras tomber sur le côté. Il n'était pas prêt à voir son poignet.

La sorcière qui avait apporté le parchemin prit alors un siège à la table. "Mon nom est Belinda Owens. Avec l'accord de Mr. Lupin, J'agirais en tant que son avocate. J'aimerais savoir quelles sont les charges, s'il y en a, que vous avez contre lui."

"Nous sommes toujours en train d'enquêter," répondit Venetia.

"Quelles preuves avez-vous contre lui?"

"Nous pensons qu'il—"

"Aucune," interrompit la sorcier à la cicatrice. "Ces deux là l'ont interrogé pendant deux heures et tout ce qu'ils savent maintenant c'est ce qu'ils savaient déjà quand ils ont commencé. C'est un ami de Sirius Black et c'est un loup-garou. Je suggère que nous appelions ça un 'jour sans' et que nous retournions travailler en ramassant de _vrais_ mangemorts."

"Je _ne suis pas_ prête à le relâcher," dit vivement Venetia.

"Je peux le garder en prison jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune," dit l'officier. "Ca vous donnera presque un mois. Si vous voulez le garder plus longtemps, trouvez des preuves. Je prendrais des dispositions. Amenez le en bas de la rue dans une demi heure." Il se pressa hors de la pièce.

"On retourne travailler, chef?" demanda le sorcier à la cicatrice comme il tenait la porte ouverte. Venetia regarda chaque personne une par une, réalisant qu'elle était maintenant la seule personne dans la pièce, convaincue de la culpabilité de Remus.

"Idiots," marmonna-t-elle et elle quitta la pièce elle aussi.

"J'aimerais être un peu seule avec Mr. Lupin," dit Belinda Owens à Dumbledore et Frank.

"Bien sûr. Je dois partir de toute façon," dit Dumbledore. Il regarda Remus tristement et posa une main sur son épaule. "Je suis désolé pour votre perte, Remus. Je sais tout ce qu'ils représentaient pour vous. J'ai bien peur d'être vraiment très occupé avec les dispositions pour Harry aujourd'hui, mais je reviendrais demain."

"Vous lui avez trouvé une bonne maison?" demanda Remus.

"Il sera en sécurité," répondit Dumbledore. "Laissez moi voir votre bras, Remus."

Remus souleva son bras jusque sur la table, faisant attention à ce que la peau brûlée ne touche rien. La blessure était rouge, lisse, et à vif. Des morceaux de peau pendaient, mal fixés. L'avocate inspira brutalement à cette vision.

"Allez à la pharmacie, Frank," dit Dumbledore, "et rapportez un Baume pour l'Argent. Cette brûlure doit être traitée immédiatement."

"Non," dit Remus. "Laissez ça."

"Si nous la traitons maintenant, nous pourrons minimiser la cicatrisation."

"Je veux cette cicatrice. J'en ai besoin."

"Remus, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous punir. Sirius vous a déçu ; il nous a tous déçu."

"Je ne me punis pas. J'ai juste—"

_/-/_

_Remus avait besoin de mordre, mais le poids de Padfoot pressait son cou et ses épaules, le maintenant au sol. Le besoin s'effaça, il cessa de lutter, et la pression sur lui se relâcha. La fourrure chaude restait auprès de lui ; Padfoot s'allongea à son côté. Remus se recroquevilla contre lui, agrippant la fourrure noire à pleine main, respirant l'odeur familière, sanglotant de soulagement. Soulagement que la douleur diminue. Soulagement que Padfoot soit là. Il y eut une impression momentanée de glissement entre ses doigts, comme la fourrure soyeuse devenait le tissu de robes. Sirius se tourna légèrement vers Remus, de sorte qu'ils étaient maintenant allongés face à face. Il enveloppa le corps tremblant de Remus entre ses bras forts_.

"_Chut, Moony, c'est fini. C'est le matin. Tout est fini. Chuuut, je suis là." La voix de Sirius était basse et douce et chaude. Elle glissait sur Remus et emportait avec elle, un peu de la douleur qui restait._

_/-/_

"J'en ai juste besoin, pour me rappeler, pour le détester."

_**OoOoOoOoOoO **_

Sirius leva les yeux vers Remus, une question muette dans son regard.

"Ne demande pas, Sirius. Pas ce soir."

**_FIN_**

* * *

Voilà pour cette fic, les deux autres, complétant la série, sont en cours, et je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard que j'aurais sans doute, mais mes études me prennent plus de temps que je ne le pensais 

Et j'espère bien ne pas avoir été trop nulle -.-'

_Jenny_...


End file.
